redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Faunman
-- LordTBT Talk! 14:04, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome, Faunman! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) welcome to redwall! i am ferretmaiden. if you like fanfiction be sure to read my blogs! good luck! Re:Malkariss I'm not sure why you think polecats are ferrets, but your source is wrong. As demonstrated on the Malkariss talk page, polecats are weasels. Please read this Wikipedia article on polecats, and this one on European polecats. --LordTBT Talk! 20:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :You can't just come up with your own conclusions based on Latin derivations. Science already states it's a weasel, it's not something that is negotiable. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Not that the website you sent me is any sort of scientific resource any way, however it doesn't help your case as it states perfectly clearly that the species are only closely related, not the same. Again, I would encourage you to read the Wikipedia articles. A polecat is a weasel. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Now you are confusing species. The domestic ferret comes from a polecat, yes. The animals in the books are not domesticated animals. A polecat is a weasel, and there's nothing you can say or do to really change the scientific classification. -- LordTBT Talk! :The domestic ferret comes from the polecat, a wild animal species of weasel. The animals in the books are not domestic animals. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to the wiki! I see you've already made yourself known! Well, see ya around, matey! (BTW, I wouldn't "debate" with TBT, he can be obstinate(no offense intended), but he knows what he's talking about. :) I'd be happy to hepl you with anything! Steet Streamdog STREEEEAAAAMMDOOOGS! 23:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Polecat may refer to: * One of several species of weasel: o Marbled Polecat o Steppe Polecat o Striped Polecat o European Polecat --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 23:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Also: Several other small, elongated carnivorous mammals belonging to the family Mustelidae (weasels) also have the word "ferret" in their common names, including an endangered species, the Black-footed Ferret. The ferret is a very close relative of the polecat, but it is as yet unclear whether it is a domesticated form of the European Polecat, the Steppe Polecat, or some hybrid of the two. To clarify: The above creatures are NOT ferrets, just animals to which the name is sometimes attributed. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 23:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! No offence, but honestly what does this matter? Either way, whether this is classified as that or not, they still exist, they are very similar, that's agreed upon, and they're in Redwall. No purpose for continuation of arguement really. Prard Grrr... 00:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) hey is it o.k if i use those veil sixclaw and photobadrang pictures on my user? if not i'll delete it. thanks...--Ferretmaiden 17:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Ferrets and polecats may have the same classification name, but they are two different creatures with two different traits, even if they look very similar. Wikipedia is more than likely correct on this subject given the information put is gathered by many many people, probably some who have studied the subject. You are correct (partially) in one manner given the polecat belongs to the same animal family as the ferret, stoat, weasel, otter and badger. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 17:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Your statement is unsourced. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Polecats & Photoshop There isn't anything more to say really. The science speaks for itself, the polecat is a weasel, and the origin of the domesticated ferret. It's nothing that is debatable. The rules regarding images have moreso to do with this wiki itself than Wikia, and it doesn't necessarily have to do with laws. There are lots of images we wouldn't allow here. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I I have three questions, none personally against you. 1) Are you a college graduate, if so then what did you major in?(just curious not related directly to situation) 2) Why don't you create a user page? Are you trying to hide something? 3) What is your non-online source for this information(online source OK IF a organization, government or otherwise) (By The Way, did you have a previous account on this wiki? just curious, 'cause a user named Ravenwolf a while back was into this topic) Prard Grrr... 19:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) thanks!--Ferretmaiden 20:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) uh faunman? i didn't ask if you were a college grad. and i did give you credit on the pictures. what on earth was that collage grad thing about?--Ferretmaiden 22:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) hey faunman! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage! (about the college grad thing. its all right! i was just confused.)--Ferretmaiden 00:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) your welcome! like sambrook helps with signatures i help with avatars! (i supose i should add that to my hobbies list)--Ferretmaiden 00:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) How do you know that the weasels in Redwall are the Lesser Weasel? What evidence?--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 00:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) About your art You said you didn't have a scanner. Do you have a digital camera? You could use that.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 00:41, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I did some checking, and it looks like Polecats are a type of weasel, but the "weasel" In Redwall is indeed the Least Weasel, Mustela nivalis. Ferrets are an entirley separate species from Polecats, also a type of weasel. Where do you believe this to be wrong?--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 00:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I was wrong. Wild ferrets are a very close reletive of the Polecat, and may be descended from them, but are not polecats themselves. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 00:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Which type of polecat and which type of wild ferret?--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 00:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I have nowhere seen wild ferrets referred to as Mustela putorius. Only European polecats. The domestic ferret is Mustela putorius furo.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 01:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) A: Wikipidia and B: The Biology and Diseases of the Ferret --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 01:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The only articles. If you read the articles, it talks about several wild species commonly referred to as "ferret", of which the Black Footed Ferret is one. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 01:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Several other small, elongated carnivorous mammals belonging to the family Mustelidae (weasels) also have the word "ferret" in their common names, including an endangered species, the Black-footed Ferret. The ferret is a very close relative of the polecat, but it is as yet unclear whether it is a domesticated form of the European Polecat, the Steppe Polecat, or some hybrid of the two. SEVERAL. Which means, more than one. So why couldn't the ferrets of Redwall be any of those, not Polecats? You assume it must be a species you've heard of, but that's not necessarily true. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 01:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just saying that he's done tons of research. I, personally have no clue what a polecat is so I really don't care to be in your argument. I'd just like to be friends. OK? :) Steet Streamdog STREEEEAAAAMMDOOOGS! 13:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Lord TBT said he was going to delete them because photoshoped pictures don't fall under the category of "Fan Art". (Not my personal opinion, just was TBT said) --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 21:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The only images allowed are pictures of art in the books and fan art. Sorry, mate. Try DeviantArt. A lot of the people on here are on there. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Images Fan artwork as defined here is an original creation. Photoshopping images that you found online simply does not fall under that category. There's nothing wrong with uploading them somewhere else and linking to them, but it's not something that we're going to host. -- LordTBT Talk! :We are not an image file server. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) If you took the pictures yourself as well as photoshoped them, you might be able to get them hosted. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I think he means if they're not Fan Art or Professional Redwall Art they can't be hosted on the wiki. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Last Time This is the last time I'm discussing this issue. Your dictionary isn't telling you anything we haven't already discussed: domesticated ferrets come from the European polecat. However, the polecat, as defined by science, is a weasel. One character calling another character a polecat in a fictional work does not make that species magically become a ferret. Polecats are weasels, and nothing is going to change that. If the polecat and European polecat Wikipedia articles weren't enough, the article on weasels also includes the European polecat. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I have read Outcast of Redwall about four times and that never happened. give me the page number he says it and if it's in there I'll believe you.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 19:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Your logic is flawed. Just because it's not a domestic ferret does not mean it must be a polecat. Besides, these species are all FICTIONAL. Science has no real bearing. In fact, I don't know if we can safely call Malkariss a weasel, either.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 19:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Why do they all have to be from the British Isles? And ferret could be the common term for a type of Polecat in England, but in the Redwall series Ferrets and Polecats are different. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 19:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) It's pretty easy to tell Malkariss was not intended to be a normal species. It dosen't matter, anyway. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) If you read it, then you should have seen the table where the European Polecat is classified as a species of weasel. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Uploaded files New files appear here: -- LordTBT Talk! 03:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Please read my note on the talk page of Malkariss >>> Talk:Malkariss. Thanks!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! hi hello whats upLorgo galedeep 00:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) meet me in the water EEEEEEEEEEE aye EEEEEEEEEEEEE